Disney Villain Trials
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: The Disney Villains are imprisoned in a maze that consists of deadly traps that are symbolic to their crimes and in order for them to escape they need to work together for a common goal survival and a second chance all the while figure out who brought them there. Rated T for Language, thematic elements, deaths and violence.
1. Test of Stepmoms: Razor Paddle Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit. This fanfic is requested by retro mania and each chapter is a biography of the Disney animated villains (Excluding Pixar and/or Live Action) so please enjoy. The story was inspired by the Saw movies though the traps are toned down to make it appropriate for teenagers; nevertheless the movies that I got the inspiration from is not recommend to people that are under 17 because of the graphic content in the films.**

Razor Paddle Trap

Queen Grimhilde woke up with a massive headache, when she was about to move she saw a woman with greying heart shaped hair, green eyes in a maroon dress, and the second woman had curly black grey eyes in a red dress who was looking callous, and the third figure was a woman with red hair and green eyes wearing a red dress Grimhilde asked in shock, "What is this place?" the woman in maroon asked, "I don't know, but I think I seen you from somewhere." The curly black haired woman screamed in fright, "Let us go! What did we do?!" the red haired woman cried in terror, "Please help us!"

The lights flashed on, they started to see in shock and terror the maroon dress was unfazed by the sight, the paddles were embedded with razor wires as if they were from hangers and they were suspended from the ceiling with piano support wire that would snap with one wrong move, the women heard wheels screeching and they turned to see a small marionette with black hair, blue eyes, wearing red cotton overalls, a yellow hat with a red feather, yellow shirt, big blue bow tie and brown shoes riding a tricycle and it said in a deep and cold voice, "Hello Queen Grimhilde, Mother Gothel, Madam Medusa, and Lady Tremaine, you may not know me but I know you. As stepmothers you should know that your job is to treat your stepchildren like your own. Yet you four have failed and treated them with abuse, lies and you would go as far as ending a life of an innocent civilian. Tonight you four will work together to save yourselves because once this message ends, paddles with razor wires will cut into you until they go in the bones. You have one minute to complete this task. You have mistreated stepchildren, but tonight you will feel the stings you placed on others. Come out alive or die, the choice is yours."

The timer started as soon as the puppet completed his message.

Queen Grimhilde asked in concern, "What did you do to your stepdaughter?"

Lady Tremaine explained coldly, "I forced her to do the cleaning and cooking, what about you? I married the girl's father to get the money."

Grimhilde responded shocked by the similarities, "I did the same thing, but I tried to have her life taken because she took my title of Fairest in the Land. The only reason I married her father was because I wanted to escape from my peasant life being called a witch because of my eyes as well as the fact that my mother was one."

Mother Gothel snapped in anger after she heard the queen's tale, "At least, I'm not like you, we should get out of this plac-."

She stepped on a switch that gave a buzzing sound the razor wired paddle swung down to the woman's back as the sharp wires dug into her back as Mother Gothel shrieked in agony and fright as she felt a sting on her back where the razor wires were digging into as she pulled it off her back, blood started to blend into her dress

Lady Tremaine asked, "What did you do to your stepdaughter?"

Mother Gothel said, "I kidnapped and kept a princess in a tower for eighteen years."

Madam Medusa stated, "Oh my god! I kidnapped a child to get me a diamond."

Queen Grimhilde asked, "Why the hell would you do that?"

Gothel explained, "Only because she had a flower infused into her body and soul which made me immortal for centuries."

Madam Medusa exclaimed, "I kidnapped an orphan because the hole was too narrow so I had to use a child to get it for me."

One of the paddles rammed into Madam Medusa's arm as she pointed accusingly to Mother Gothel stating, "You are a selfish bitch!" and she screamed in agony as the razor wire punctured her arm and she pulled it out as blood started to pour from the wound.

Queen Grimhilde snapped at Lady Tremaine who scoffed as if this experience was nothing more than a dream, "Hey! We need to work together to get out of this room."

Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes as she said, "This is a pathetic drea-" she was cut off as a razor wired paddle swung down and crashed into her ribcage causing the woman to yell in pain as the wires ripping into her ribs.

The four decided they were to have a foot face to leave long enough to get to the other side of the door, Lady Tremaine lost her footing and tripped as she saw Madam Medusa who taunted, "I hope that you rot in this hell hole!"

Scrambling to get up Lady Tremaine saw one of the razors heading to her and it slammed her in the eye, just as she stumbled and was about to make her way out with Madam Medusa ahead of her, the timer was up. Mother Gothel cried, "Grab my hand!" she tried to reach for the woman and just when the doors was about to close Madam Medusa pushed Lady Tremaine out of her way as she said, "I have my standards compared to you!" and she proceeded into the door with freedom on her mind.

Lady Tremaine frantically tried to get the door to open, but she saw another door and thought it would be her only chance just when she was running to the door the razor paddles started to fire and Lady Tremaine tried to dodge them, but she was only able to see with one eye and the paddles rammed into her lungs and she fell on the ground dead.

 **Author's Notes:** The trials have just begun. How will these two be able to escape this death trap? Tune in for the next test. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome. The puppet in question is a puppet form of Pinocchio.


	2. Poacher Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit. As I have stated this was**

Poacher Trap

Clayton woke up with a massive headache and he saw two more men with him. One was a man with grey hair, mustache, and brown eyes wearing a brown trench coat and hat, and the third man had a hook shaped nose, careworn face, with brown hair, black eyes, he had a slight potbelly and he wore Australian Stockman clothing.

The men looked around as they heard a voice much to their shock, "Hello, Amos Slade, Percival McLeach, and John Clayton, let's play a little game. You three men are in a situation that you brought on yourselves; you three men are all poachers. You like to hunt animals illegally for money even if they would face extinction, but tonight you will know what it feels to be hunted like an animal. You three have set traps and kill them for whatever value and therefore you will have to think like the animals that you hunted. In 90 seconds the door on the side of this room will close setting off rifles that will go off killing all in this room. In order to save yourselves you must work together and use instinct, but watch your step for it has bear traps that can ensnare your legs if you are not careful. You may come out alive or die. Make your choice."

The lights turned on revealing a sea of bear traps set to ensnare anyone foolish to step on them and around the corners of the room were rifles that would go of at a certain time.

Clayton started to run as if he were a maniac trying to leave this place, bear traps that were on the floor were clamping on his ankles and his body as the other two men stared in disbelief at the foolish man.

Amos Slade said annoyed with Clayton's idiocy, "I know how bear traps work and I can tell you they hurt like a son of a bitch as I was trying to hunt a fox for hurting one of my dogs, so we need to get out of this room, but we need to look where we step."

The men decided to team up and started to watch their steps, but when Mcleach saw the door closer to him he felt his ankle pierced by the teeth of the bear trap as he yelled in pain from the teeth that started to seep with blood.

Amos said in irritation, "What'd I tell you? Watch your step dumbass!"

They proceeded to the door with ten seconds to spare them.

Clayton who kept falling and being relentlessly attacked by the bear traps as they were biting parts of his body. Clayton got up as he cried in desperation with a yell, "Wait, please!"

He tried to run, but the agony was too much for his legs and arms and just as he was about to reach the door, the timer buzzed and the door slammed and Clayton screamed frantically to be spared as he banged wildly and the rifles went off and shot him down, Clayton lied on the ground and he died from the gunshots and blood loss.

Moments after they got out of the room, Amos tore off a sleeve of his white shirt and he covered the wound on Mcleach's ankle who was wincing in pain as the stings were being covered and he said, "We may have gotten out of this dangerous room. Now what do we do?"

"We ain't outta the woods yet." answered Amos, "Let's find a way out of this dump and find out who did this to us."

They started to proceed through the halls and he asked, "What kind of animals do you hunt?"

McLeach responded, "I was trying to catch a giant golden eagle Marahute, but I was attacked my goanna Joanna and I fell into a waterfall where I wrestled crocodiles. When I woke up I was in a prison cell for my crimes. I earned my reputation when I was a boy and it is fun to hunt animals for the money."

Amos Slade stated, "I thought I was an only hunter. I have been hunting with my dogs for several years until I got injured when I had my foot in a bear trap."

They started to hear a scream from a man and they decided to follow the source.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that McLeach and Slade are working together, will they find the source of the scream they hear. Tune in next time. Until then, please read and review.


	3. Marionette Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Marionette Trap

Amos Slade and Mcleach ran over to find the source and they found a fat man with black hair, beard and brown eyes wearing green and red clothes, it was Stromboli the puppet master and he was suspended like a wooden puppet on electrical wire and he started to scream and curse in Italian and he started to see a puppet that was familiar and he said, "Pinocchio, please help me!" The puppet said in a cold deep voice much to Stromboli's horror and surprise, "Hello Stromboli, hello Coachman I want to play a game. For years ever since you were small boys you never listened to authority, your parents, or your conscience when you decided to become a puppet master and a coachman deceived many people including young boys for money which made you both greedy. Now you'll know how it feels to be controlled by a puppet master pulling your strings. In order to escape this trap, you must follow the puppet's movements and if you guess it wrong the electrical wires will descend slowly into a pool. Coachman, you must pull the lever and cat o' nine tails with metal claws will strike you in the back. If you don't, you will slowly be transformed into a donkey. Don't worry; these two men will help you. Amos Slade, you will help the Coachman by alarming him when to pull the lever. McLeach you will help Stromboli follow the movements by pushing these buttons in front of you, if you get the button wrong you'll have your hand impaled by the needles that will shoot out and it will hasten Stromboli's death. You have 90 seconds to complete this task. The choice is yours."

McLeach watched the puppet placed his right hand out, he pushed the button, but it buzzed wrong and sharp needles shot out at his fingertips as he screamed in pain. Stromboli started to feel as if he was falling and he screamed, "No!" Amos Slade cried, "Pull!" as the coachman pulled the lever he felt sharp stings on his back he started to yell in pain as the claws were tearing through his shirt. McLeach pushed the corresponding button with his other hand Stromboli felt as if he was being lifted, the puppet twirled in a circle, McLeach frantically searched for the button and he decided to slide his finger across to his shock he felt a needle driving into his finger and he saw Stromboli falling until he was two inches away from the water, Amos screamed, "Now!" Coachman pulled the lever ignoring the whip lashes, Amos looked at the timer and it was at ten seconds McLeach looked at the puppet's move and just as he was about to push the button timer went off and Stromboli fell to his doom. The Coachman on the other hand, was freed from the restraints and he said, "Thanks for saving me… Uh..." Amos Slade answered, "Amos Slade. This is Percival McLeach." The Coachman said, "My name is Benvolio Collodi." McLeach said, "Introductions are over, let's get out of this place."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that the Coachman is found, what other traps await other villains? Tune in next time. Until then, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.


	4. Organ Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Organ Trap

Forte woke up and found himself bound to a pipe organ and he screamed, "Help!" he started to struggle to free himself, to no avail and suddenly he heard a voice booming, "Hello Forte, I want to play a game. For years you have manipulated others to do your bidding with your musical power. Yet you are afraid to admit your true feelings for Gothel who is waiting for you. In order for you to escape this trap you must follow the keys and play them in the correct order. If you get them wrong the vents in front of your face will release steam that will melt your face until you are dead. You have ninety seconds to confess your love and complete this task. You have been a maestro for decades can you make this music a masterpiece or will it be your last chord? Make your choice." Forte screamed, "I cannot fall in love! I am not in love." He started to see the keys move on his own and he tried to find the first note and when he hit the wrong key, extremely hot steam started to blow in his face as he yelled in pain. He looked at the keys again and he started to follow the pattern, he felt a restraint on one of his legs loosening. He looked at the keys and started to follow the pattern, but missed a key once more and steam blew into his face, he looked at the timer and it was at forty seconds, he tried to follow the notes, but he was not able to see well as the steam blurred his vision. He tried to follow the pattern, but the timer went off and ventilations of the organ released steam melting Forte on the seat and his last words were as he saw his life flashing, "Gothel, I'm so sorry." Forte passed away from the heat of the steam.

Meanwhile, Amos, McLeach, and Benvolio were following a path and they reached to a dead end. Benvolio asked, "What are you blokes waiting for?" Amos snapped, "Dag'nabbit Collodi, it is a dead end!" he punched the wall and it turned out that it was a passage way. The men decided to follow the passage when they heard a yell for help coming from a man.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Forte made his last note, who is the man yelling for help? Tune in next time. The reason that I made Gothel from Tangled and Forte a couple is that both of them are good at lying, blaming others, but themselves and on top of that they are both manipulative. Until then, constructive criticism, suggestions for villains and reviews are welcome.


	5. Guillotine Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Traitor Trap

Amos, Benvolio and McLeach found the screams and it was from a man with red hair, brown eyes in clothes suited for a prince, he was accompanied by Commander Rourke, Duke of Wesleton, Governor Radcliffe and Dawn Bellwether. They were wearing collars around their necks and each collar was connected to a guillotine that would go off once a neck is positioned by the collars and the collars had electrical wires that would singe the necks of those foolish to break the rules.

He turned to a TV and saw the Pinocchio puppet and it said, "Welcome I know you're wondering where you are and why you are here, I can tell you what you are. You are traitors; you have fooled so many people in your lives. Therefore you will die like one."

Hans screamed in fear and shock at the words, "I didn't do anything to fool anyone!"

Duke begged in fear as he heard the word "die", "Please spare us!"

Bellwether screamed in anger at the puppet's words, "How did you know?!"

Commander Rourke snapped getting annoyed with the screaming as he saw the fear in their eyes, "Shut the hell up!"

The puppet stated, "In order to escape this trap, one of you must grab the key and pass it to one another. If you don't, the collars will send an electrical signal that will pull you to a guillotine behind you and it will be off with your head, it is a test of betrayal. Live or die, make your choice."

The Duke of Wesleton screamed in a panic, "Help! Get us out!"

Rourke not caring for the lives of the other men and ewe started to reach out for the key and suddenly a voltage started to sear into Hans's neck as he yelled in agony crying with tears of remorse for what he did with Elsa and Anna back in Arendelle.

Hans glared at Rourke and he decided to get back at the commander by moving himself to where the key was.

Rourke had it with competition that he punched Hans in the face and he felt an electrical surge searing his neck and Hans got up moving further and he grabbed the key. He unlocked the collar and passed it over to the Duke and Bellwether. Rourke stared in shock as the timer ran out and he felt a jerking pulling him to a guillotine.

Radcliffe tried to remove it by force as he saw in terror the guillotine that would end his life, but he felt the jerking and they screamed for help that was cut short as the guillotine beheaded the two men. Bellwether screamed in terror as she saw blood spilling from the corpses and the three ran out of the door to meet with the trio who bore witness in horror as they saw the execution of two traitors.

 **Author's Notes:** Three traitors escaped with their lives, but their freedom is not going to last long. Find out in the next chapter what fate has in store for these three. I am currently on vacation so I am not updating as fast as I would.


	6. Hellfire Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Hellfire trap

Frollo woke up and found himself chained and he started to look around terrified in shock of the location, he saw a man that was tanned, tall, and slender with black hair a twisted beard and he wore red and black clothes Jafar. Jafar looked in confusion on his surroundings.

He asked, "Why in God's name am I here?"

The lights turned on. The room's floor was layered with metal knives set to go off with one wrong move. Frollo turned to see the Pinocchio puppet looking at them.

The puppet down on the two that were staring in shock, it said, "Hello Frollo, Hello Jafar, I want to play a game. You two thought that your powers can protect you from judgement and treated your neighbors as less than human. You both have a lustful feeling in terms of power and a beautiful woman. Today, you two must fight for your lives or you can both burn alive when the timer runs out. When this message is over, one of you men must reach for and pull the lever that is in front of you, but there is a catch, the more you pull on your chain, the closer the latter will more likely burn. You have a minute to complete this task. Live or die, the choice is yours."

Frollo stared in shock as he realized his actions, burning houses, arresting people on false charges in the name of God. Frollo remembered that his brother was a gypsy and was the father of a baby that he tried to murder years ago, he stared into the fire as fear for his soul was plaguing his mind and he started to run to the lever bringing the yelling Jafar to the fire, but Jafar not going down without a fight stepped on a switch and with a clicking sound, a knife pierced Frollo's arm and Frollo stared in horror realizing that it was neither a prank nor a dream, and deciding to get even with stepped on two switches that pierced Jafar's side and arm causing the man to yell in pain as the knives penetrated his skin, clothes and bones. Frollo reached for the lever with Jafar screaming as he felt the flames chewing into his skin and melting the decorations on his clothes and when Frollo touched the lever Jafar was engulfed in flames and he died.

Frollo felt the chains being removed from his body. He looked onto the puppet to find out its message.

The puppet said, "Some people are ungrateful to be alive, not you. Not anymore."


	7. Beast Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Beast Trap

Gaston woke up and he saw a dark lion with black mane, green eyes that bore a scar over one revealing his teeth at the man.

The Pinocchio puppet came out and he said, "Hello, I want to play a game. For years, you have been considered a hero by your town, yet they do not know your true nature. This lion before you had an envy of power hence why he murdered his brother to take the throne, but he will become either your trophy for a hunt or your demise. You Gaston are nothing but a monster that is trying to marry a woman who doesn't love you and now you'll know what it feels like to be defenseless like your opponent was when you almost killed him. In order to escape, you need to defeat Scar in 30 seconds. If you don't, you'll be a lion's lunch. Live or die the choice is yours."

Gaston stared in shock as he saw the lion readying its claws, Gaston tried to find his weapons and the lion lunged to the man and Gaston screamed in agony as the claws dug into his chest, looked frantically for a club and he found a rock and rammed it to the lion's paw and Scar stated, "To your credits you have more guts than my previous opponents."

Gaston stared in shock as he heard a lion speak in his language and Scar asked, "You have never seen a lion before?"

Gaston tried to lunge at the lion with the rock, but Scar being much faster dodged the man and pinned him from behind.

Gaston felt the choking sensation as Scar sunk his powerful jaws into his neck and the timer went off. Gaston screamed in terror as the lion was biting harder and he died from asphyxiation caused by the lion's jaw power.

Once the man died, Scar turned to the puppet who stated, "That was unexpected from a lion like you. Your journey for redemption is far from over."

Scar smelled something it was the same scent that Gaston had, but the smell was as if it was gun powder, he busted the door open determined to investigate the scent and find a way out of the maze.

 **Author's Notes:** For the first time, a fellow Disney villain is a trap and Scar is the victor. The question is, will he find out the smell? Tune in next chapter.


	8. Money Trap

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again. I don't own Disney.**

Money Trap

Prince John woke up and he looked around and to his shock he saw he was bound to an engraving machine, he stared in confusion as he saw a man that looked as if he was a loan shark, and a cyborg-like figure who was named Long John Silver they had one thing in common that brought them there and it was money.

The Pinocchio doll laughed, "Hello. I want to play a game. You all have been brought here for monetary dysfunction by raising taxes, and you even would go as far as kidnapping innocents as well as endangering their lives you are nothing but greedy pigs. In order for any of you to escape the trap, you must place your hand into the buzz saws and fill the pickle jars with your blood. If you don't do this in 50 seconds you will be burned by extremely hot branding irons as they pierce your backs, live or die, make your choice."

Prince John stared in fright at the buzz saw.

Sykes placed his hand unflinching in the buzz saw and screamed in agony as the circular blade was ripping into his flesh as the red liquid was spilling into the jar, he did not even care as long as he would get out of the predicament he was in. As his hand was splitting apart, he started reflecting on his life. When he was a child, he was living in a dysfunctional life as he started stealing from others, but got away with them due to his family being rich. When his parents died, he started becoming greedy and targeted those who lived in poverty to pay them more than what they would owe.

Prince John wanting to survive this torture reluctantly placed his hand in the buzz saw's mercy and screamed in pain as the saw was tearing away his fur and when he took it out he cried, "Mummy!" and sucked his thumb.

He looked at the circular blade in horror as he saw his own blood staining the blade and he tried to do again and he saw his pickle jar half full of blood.

Long John Silver was filling his container with blood from his non-mechanical hand, in spite of his greed, he wanted to live to repay for the damage and the trouble that he caused to his shock he was freed but fainted from the trauma of the injuries and blood loss.

Sykes on the other hand was not as fortunate as Silver for he could not reach anymore nor did Prince John as the former prince was sucking his thumb.

When the timer buzzed, extremely hot branding irons fell onto Sykes causing him to scream bloody murder as his back was searing from the flames and Prince John felt the burning sensation on his back as well. When Silver woke up, he stared in horror at the burning corpses, he ran off to find an exit from the place he was in.

Meanwhile McLeach looked around and he saw a door that said his last name, Amos noticed something was wrong and he looked up and saw a gun about to go off.

He screamed, "McLeach!"

But it was too late the gun fired on the man's head causing blood to spray on the man's face and shirt as he stared in horror at the brutal sight. He looked at the camera and he said, "You're gonna get yours when I find you!"

Benvolio muttered, "My god, someone is out to get us."

Bellwether tripped on her feet and she heard a soft growling, she turned to her horror and saw Scar who was looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

Bellwether tried to yell for help, but Scar pounced on Bellwether using his jaw power to strangle her causing the struggling ewe to die from the asphyxia. He turned to the two men and he smelled the gunpowder on Amos.

Amos was about to aim his gun at the lion.

Scar said, "So you're the one with the stench of gunpowder."

Amos gasped in horror as he never heard a lion speak, but he concentrated his rifle preparing to fire.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Amos is in a tight situation. Will he shoot Scar or spare the lion? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.


	9. Guillotine Trap 2

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again. Disney's not mine. This is a request for vrsla with the Queen of Hearts.**

Collar Trap/ Guillotine Trap 2.0

The Queen of Hearts woke up in a shock to find herself on a device around her neck, and on either side were sharp spike to penetrate her skin and below the spikes were white roses.

She screamed, "Whoever did this will have his head roll. Off with their-!"

Suddenly Pinocchio looked at the queen as if staring down into her soul. She stared in shock at the puppet.

The puppet said, "Hello Queen of Hearts, I want to play a game. For years you have ruled Wonderland with an iron fist and beheaded anyone against your order like a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum and now it is your turn to be on trial for your actions. In fifty seconds, you must paint the roses red with your blood. Since you see white roses, you'd raise a fuss and now you'll lose your head if you don't hurry. Make your choice."

The queen screamed, "Off with their heads! Off with your head!"

She turned in shock and saw the timer as it started to beep down, not wanting to die placed her hand into the spikes as crimson blood seeped onto the roses, giving it a crimson color, she shrieked in pain and looked at her bloody hands. She looked at the timer and it had forty seconds.

With hesitance, the queen drove her hands further into the spikes, but it caused the roses to be drenched in her blood and her muscles were popping with each agonizing pierce. The queen retrieved her hand back, but she saw the roses in a red color and she screamed, "I did what you want! Let me go!"

The timer buzzed and she felt her head sliced off like a pair of hedge clippers cutting a bush. The woman fell to the ground with her head that had horror on its face rolled off from its body.

Meanwhile, Amos was about to shoot Scar, but just as he was about to fire, Scar lunged on the man and he asked, "What is this place? Why are we here?"

Amos asked, "Did you just talk?"

Scar answered, "Yes. I talked, now tell me what is this place or you'll be my next meal."

Amos retorted, "I don't know, but I know for certain that we ain't alone in these parts. Someone imprisoned us, now we need to know who did this and why."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that there's more to the maze than the trap, the villains will have to find their new trial. Until then, constructive criticism and suggestions for future traps are welcome.


End file.
